rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ), known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of a majority of the games in the Legend of Zelda series. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf sought the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. After attaining the Triforce of Power, he staged several coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. History Born from the hatred of the demon king Demise at his defeat from one of the first Links, Ganondorf is commonly portrayed as the incarnation of pure evil, greed, and power. He is ruthless, cold, and calculating, seeing all others as either tools to be used or enemies to be destroyed. He is just as likely to reward a servant for a job well done as he is likely to kill them for speaking out of line. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule the kingdom and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. One of Ganondorf’s most defining traits is his unquenchable lust for power. Many of his actions are driven by his unending hunger to increase his dominion over the world. Born as the King of the Gerudo, the already powerful Ganondorf immediately sought dominion of all of Hyrule. Despite succeeding in sacking Hyrule Castle and proclaiming himself King of Hyrule, it soon became clear political power was not enough for him. His desire for the Triforce has led to his possession of the Triforce of Power, granting him god-like influence. Yet even this power did not satisfy him, only spurring him instead to gain all the Triforce pieces. Should Ganondorf ever fulfill his ambition of being the sole Triforce wielder, it is unlikely even this will satisfy him forever. As wielder of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf is one of the most powerful characters in the Zelda series. Even without it, his magical powers are still extremely potent. In Ocarina of Time, he possessed some magical abilities before obtaining the Triforce as it is shown when he blasted Link with dark magic shortly before acquiring the Triforce. He was also able to create countless monsters, break the seal on Kakariko Well releasing Bongo Bongo, resurrect the feared dragon Volvagia, open up a portal to another dimension, and conquer Hyrule. He also can survive attacks that would kill another being, such as his 'execution' at the hands of the Sages before the events of Twilight Princess ''and his defeat at the end of most games. The exact limits of his powers are unknown, although they're probably great. Ganondorf's power is also apparently strong enough that he can lend some of it to another being and still keep enough for himself (as he did to Zant in the ''Twilight Princess). Role in Rakenzarn Ganondorf appears in Rakenzarn Tales as the uncanny leader of the villainous Saint Lords. As such, he may act as the game's main antagonist. Prior to his first appearance, Death mentions Ganondorf as the 'King of Evil' at the end of Chapter 4. He makes his official appearance at the end of Chapter 5 where he learns about Kyuu's existence from Pete. Ganondorf doesn't seem to be bothered by this and he tells the rest of his subordinates to "proceed as planned." He is rather amused to see some resistance. Category:Antagonist Category:Saint Lord Category:Nintendo